X-Ray Vision
by Marree
Summary: After the worst day of his life, Irvine gets the one thing he wants more than anything...


X-Ray Vision  
by Mariye  
  
======  
Disclaimer: La la di da.. oops! Almost forgot, okay, lets see...  
[sifts through papers.] Um, I own nothing here! K? Enjoy!  
Wait! I own Tatiana! Cool!  
======  
  
Once upon a time...  
  
Irvine laid back on the stiff infirmary cot. ~What did I ever do to  
deserve all this. I can't take it. All day its been awful. Maybe if  
I just tried to relax.  
  
He closed his eyes, but all he could think about was the sequence of  
events that had happened to him...  
  
---  
  
"Eh HEM!"  
  
Irvine woke up and stretched and yawned. He looked up at the front of  
the class at a very mad Instructor Trepes.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
Everyone silently giggled, and he wished he hadn't stayed up last   
night to watch that pay-per-view movie.  
  
"You will report after school for detention Mr. Kinneas. Now if we   
could continue."  
  
~Dang it.~ Thought Irvine as he let his head slump back down to the  
desk.  
  
---  
  
"Yeah, I just saw this one girl, and I could just tell she wanted me."  
Zell boasted as Irvine and him waited in line in the Cafe.   
  
"Sure Zell. Was this the pigtail girl by any chance, or has another  
member of the female race actually mistaken you for a man?"  
  
"Hey, what'sup with you today man? Thats the third insult!"  
  
"Just been a bad day."  
  
Suddenly a stream of ketchup came past and squirted all over Irvine.  
  
"What the?!?!"   
  
Seifer came up. "Sorry cowboy. Meant for that stream to hit Chicken  
Wuss."  
  
"You're such an idiot!" Zell shout at Seifer.  
  
"I have to go change. Thanks a lot a$$ hole." Irvine stomped past them   
both.   
  
---  
  
As Irvine walked through the halls, he was aware of a girl watching  
and chuckling.  
  
"What?" He spun and faced her. "Oh, Miceila. Hi..."  
  
"Hey, is that a new look?" Her friends and her laughed.  
  
"Um... it was some guy with bad aim's fault."  
  
"Uh huh, sure. Or could it be that maybe you're too stupid to know  
how to use a squeeze ketchup bottle." One of the girls with Miceila  
said. Another started mimicing an instructor.  
  
"No no no Irvine, now how many times do I have to tell you? That part  
faces down, not up!"  
  
Irvine turned bright red.  
  
"Bite me." He said as he stormed off to his room, leaving the girls   
there laughing hysterically.  
  
---  
  
Irvine looked at the science lab.  
  
"Late again Mr. Kinneas? Report after class for a special assignment."  
Instructor Poline told Irvine as he walked to the front board. Irvine  
shook his head and sighed.  
  
~Well, if Seifer hadn't been such and idiot I woulda been here on   
time.~ He grumbled as he started to walk toward his desk.  
  
"No no Irvine, we have a lab today!" Selphie grabbed Irvine's arm and  
pulled him over to her lab table. "We get to play with fire and some  
explosive formulas! You can be MY partner."  
  
Irvine wondered if he would live through this day.   
  
Instructor Poline wrote a formula on the board. He then looked around.  
"Everyone? This is the formula we will be using to make a new super  
mega elixer potion. Now we have to be careful, because there is a   
drop of nitroglycerin added in the course of making this. But if you  
read this formula, everything should be alright."  
  
~Hyne? Why me?~ Irvine looked at Selphie, who was currently shaking  
the nirtoglycerin bottle.  
  
"Um, honey? Sweetie? Seffie? You don't wanna do that."  
  
"Oh, okay, then you take it. Catch!" Selphie started to get ready to  
throw it. Irvine crouched on the group and curled into a ball.  
  
"NOOO!" Selphie smiled and laughed.  
  
"Gotcha! Gotcha good!" Irvine got up and shook his head.   
  
"That was seriously not funny. You have no idea what I've been through  
today."  
  
"No, I don't, but that still was hilarious!!!" Selphie started into   
another round of giggles.  
  
~So easily amused.~ Thought Irvine as he started to get together all  
the equipment they would need. Selphie stopped laughing abruptly.   
Irvine truned to see what was up.  
  
"DUCK!" She shouted. Then he heard the explosion at the other lab   
table. He turned and looked.  
  
"What?"   
  
And a metal stand flew and hit him in the head. As he laid back on   
the ground and people started running to do clean up and fix everything  
up, Selphie bent over at him, and started to whisper some sweet   
profound words to him.  
  
~She'll worry and ask if I'm alright.~ He thought.   
  
What she REALLY said though, was:  
  
"When someone tells you to duck, you don't go looking around like a   
doofus."  
  
That was when Irvine blacked out.  
  
---  
  
~Ugh, I hate today. I deserve a reward for making it this far.~   
Irvine thought as he opened his eyes and looked up. So far Dr.   
Kadowaki said the cure spell seemed to have fixed everything, but  
still thought there could be a possible concussion.  
  
~Tomorrow I'm taking the day off. I need a day to recover.~ Irvine  
rolled onto his side, and came face to face with a little pink  
haired-floating girl.  
  
"AAAAAIEEEEEEE!!" He screamed. Dr. Kadowaki came in.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"Do you SEE THAT?" He pointed to the fairy. The girl winked and   
waved at him. Dr. Kadowaki shook her head.  
  
"Delusions... maybe he has something worse than a concusion..." She  
walked back into her office.  
  
"Dudesy! Only you can see and hear me!" The hovered and floated over  
Irvine's chest. She tapped his nose.  
  
"Great. Why a floating kid? I mean, isn't a pink elephant more   
appropriate for this situation?" Irvine looked at it.  
  
"No, thats for drunks! I'm Tatiana! Second cousin, twice-removed, to   
Tinkerbell! I'm an angel!" She giggled a high-pitch squeal.  
  
"The Peter Pan chick?" Irvine swatted at her as she started to braid   
his bangs.  
  
"Hey, watch it!" She swatted him. "Yeah, that little dorkess is my   
couz, but she's just an angel too. So, I saw your bad day. I WAS gonna   
give this guy here, Seifer, this gift, but since you've had SUCH a bad   
day, I'm gonna give it to you you lucky duck!" She hit him hard on the   
nose with a wand.  
  
"Um, okay. What is it?"  
  
"You'll see!" She giggled. "I'm outtie!"  
  
"Wait! What about the gift?" Irvine watched as she vanished.  
  
"You already got it!" A small, distant, squeeky voice said.  
  
Irvine laid back down. Just then the doors opened.  
  
"You can only see him a few minutes girls."  
  
"Okay!" Miceila and her crew walked in. It was then that Irvine saw  
they weren't wearing any clothes. His mouth dropped wide open.  
  
"Oh, poor Irvine, are you alright sweetie?" Miceila sat down next to  
him and took his hand.  
  
"Gah." He said while staring at her.  
  
"Oh, the poor baby got brain damaged. We're soo sorry about earlier!"  
Her friends all sat around him.  
  
~Thank you Tatiana!~ Irvine sat and stared at the three of them.  
  
"Um, Irvine? Irvine?" Miceila shook her head. "This is so sad. Well,  
we can't stay long, buh bye." Each girl came over and kissed his   
cheek, then walked out. As they left, Quistis, Selphie, Dr. Kadowaki,  
and Zell walked in. Irvine smiled as he looked at Quistis and Selphie,  
then he looked at Zell and Dr. Kadowaki.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!"  
He screamed. "My eyes! I... I'm blind! I'm blind!"  
  
---  
  
So in the end, Irvine got what was probably the one thing he wanted   
most in life, but then he found out it could be a blessing and a curse.  
As far as we know, he is currently blind and searching the world for  
an annoying, tiny little angel named Tatiana. We can't be sure though,  
because if you ask any of his friends, they all say, Kinneas? Hmm,   
never heard of him.   
  
======  
  
[the end]  
  
Yes, a fluff silly story. Tatiana is a character from some short   
stories I wrote. I'll prob have the story I wrote about her in the  
original stuff soon. I have to find it first... 


End file.
